It stared with a busy coffee shop
by Emily Bett
Summary: "Sapphire, Kat and you girls, will you please be quiet." The billionaire teacher stood at the front of the class room attempting to teach the loudest bunch of 10 and 11 year olds in the world. "Girls in the corner will you please shut up." He sighed and shouted across the room, "Katrina Smoak and Sapphire Leash be quiet," the 2 girls shot their heads to look at the teacher.
1. Chapter 1

"Sapphire, Kat and you girls, will you please be quiet." The billionaire teacher stood at the front of the class room attempting to teach the loudest bunch of 10 and 11 year olds in the world. "Girls in the corner will you please shut up." He sighed and shouted across the room, "Katrina Smoak and Sapphire Leash be quiet," the 2 girls shot their heads to look at the teacher, "what did I just say girls?"

"The square root of 81 is 8?" there were sniggers coming from the rest of the class as the teacher sighed. "No Sapphire the square root of 81 isn't 8 can someone please tell me what I said before I call The Arrow to come and shoot some knowledge into you." The group of 6 girls in the corner started talking again along with the rest of the class. "RIGHT. Kat, Sapphire, Megz, Poppy, Leah and Samantha you will all stay behind at break."

"Ughhhh sir that's not fair," Leah said banging her head on the table. "That is perfectly fair girls and everyone will stay behind until someone tells me what the square root of 81 is." The whole class fell silent and a little red head boy in the corner put his hand up. "Max, will you please tell me the answer so you lot can go and come back in 10 minuets with better attitudes."

"9. The square root of 81 is 9."

"Thank you Max, you can all go except the girls in the corner." The class started talking again and running out the class room, "I want you back in ten minuets," he shouted after the swarm of over exited children. The teacher walked over to the 6 girls left in the corner and perched himself on the corner. "When I ask you lot to be quiet you will be quiet. This isn't Butlins for Gods sake. You do as I say."

"But Sir we're the Gossip Girls all we do is talk you should know that you've been teaching us for the past 5 months."

"Yes, you do just talk all the time but until your exams are finished I want you to all to be paying attention, and if that means me separating you lot I will. Now go on you've got 5 minuets, clear of."

Felicity Smoak sat in a booth at her favourite coffee shop flicking through the latest news after her very busy day at Queen Consolidated. "Is this seat taken?" She looked up from her tablet to see by the looks of it a teacher or business man smiling down at her. She shook her head a quiet no following it. The man sat down as she looked back down at her tablet. "Busiest I've ever seen this shop." She gave a slight laugh and nodded. "I teach your daughter don't I?" he pointed to the name badge she was still wearing from work. "Katrina Smoak? Recognise the last name."

"Yeah, I think you do."

"She's a nice girl, bit chatty sometimes though especially with the 'Gossip Girls'." The blonde looked up again and laughed, "Yeah well think about how I feel I have to put up with her 24/7."

"True you do. What you looking at anyway?"

"Just the Arrow news. You know he does some good. Well….. Sometimes he does. Do you think they will ever catch him? If they do what would the do with him, lock him up and throw away the key?" she went back to scrolling through the news when Kat ran in stopping at the table next to Felicity. "Hi, Mr. Queen," she chirped smiling at him, "mum, can I have my money please?" Felicity reached into her bag and pulled out a purple purse. She opened it and rummaged about before handing the little girl £2.50. Kat pecked a kiss on her mum's cheek before going to the counter. She came back a few minuets later with a white mug of hot chocolate. She passed the change to Felicity and sat in the booth next to her. "Mr. Queen I don't get the homework that you gave us. Me and Megz looked at it at the park and we really didn't understand it." Felicity swallowed her mouth full of coffee before saying, "maybe you should pay a bit more attention then."

"I do pay attention," she snapped at her mum and he laughed shaking his head, "please can you help me Sir, I really don't get it."

"Well if your mum doesn't mind staying a bit longer then, yeah." Felicity leant back in the chair and waved her hand as if to tell him to carry on. Kat moved next to her teacher pulling out a crumpled bit of paper and a pen.

About half and hour later they had only done 3 out of the 7 questions. "Do you think that you can do the rest by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Thanks."

"Well, I better get going." He picked up his bag and paper cup with his now warm coffee in. "I'll see you tomorrow Kat. Bye Felicity." Felicity waved at him and said, "Bye Mr. Queen."

"Call me Oliver." A smile spread across her face and he pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear shyly, "bye Oliver." And he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG. You totally have a crush on him!" she shouted. "Shut up. And no I don't have a crush on you teacher." She said.

"You totally do you did that thing with you hair that you do when you get all shy around guys."

"Katrina I don't like your teacher," she leant back in the chair and looked at her daughter in the eyes, "plus I only just met him."

"So what you so like him. And the whole time he was helping me you were looking at him."

"No I wasn't. I was looking at you and how beautiful you are."

"Stop trying to change the subject. You like him I know you do. Look at you you're blushing like mad, Mum, and you never blush, ever."

"You can't fall in love with someone you've just met."

"You can. When my mum and dad first met they were in love straight away you can fall in love straight away not over time. If you fall in love with someone over time you just gonna become best friends, and trust me friendship is hard to turn into love." She took a mouthful of her hot chocolate and smiled, "You ready to go then? I better finish of the homework."

"Yeah c'mon then." The two stood up and Felicity took Kats school bag as they headed for the door. "What do you want for tea?"

"Can we have pizza pleaseeee?"

"Go on then."

The next few weeks were the same Oliver would always sit with Felicity and they would talk about how Kat was getting on at school then Oliver would leave when Kat arrived. That was the normal after school routine until one Thursday afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right you lot quieten down, Samantha, sit down please I need to talk to you all." The class settled down and Oliver sat on his desk clasping his hands on his knees. "I have some news for you all. After the weekend I wont be returning back." The children started asking question but Kat just sat there tears forming in her eyes. She tried so hard to keep them back but she could feel the pain stinging her eyes. "Okay, okay be quiet and I will tell you. I have been called up to take over my fathers business and as most of you know that is our family company and as much as I love you guys I cant let they company go to some other random person. Okay I will let you all go five minuets early for brake." The class stood up but Sapphire and Kat stayed sat down. "You girls coming?" Poppy asked. The two girls looked at each other. "We, erm, we need to finish writing something."

"Okay, I'll tell the girls." Once Poppy had the they looked up at their teacher who was still sat on his desk.

"Why do you have to go Sir? You're the first person me and

Kat could really trust."

"You're the first teacher she means. The first teacher who understood us since the 9/11 accident." Oliver walked over to the girls and sat on one of the small plastic chairs. "I knew you two wouldn't take the news as easily as the others, but this is my family's company. This is my dads company and as you two know my dad isn't here with us, with me today."

"But you're different from other teachers here Sir."

"You let us have fun."

"Do you know who we will be having as a teacher after you go?"

"Yeah Kat I do."

"Who?" Both the girls asked at the same time. "This grumpy old teacher. But she is a very good teacher also very strict and I know you two will not get along with her at all."

"Will she split up the Gossip Girls? Could you right her a letter saying you want us kept together?"

"I will do my best Sapphire."

"You will still come to the coffee shop though right? My mum has a total crush on you." Oliver laughed and shook his head looking down at the floor knowing that he had a little 'thing' for the woman too. "I will try my best but I will properly be seeing her every day remember."

"She really does like you as weird as it sounds my mum liking my teacher. The only problem being she wont admit it."

"Well maybe you two girls know too much about relationships. Now go on you haven't got long left."

Oliver sat down on the chair opposite Felicity and leant forward. She was concentrating on what looked like a report for something and she was very deeply concentrating because when he said hi she nearly jumped out her seat. "Jeez, you nearly made me jump through the roof."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did." She turned her tablet of. "So, is it true you're taking over QC?"

"Yeah it is." She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "So that means that you won't be teaching at the school anymore?" Oliver nodded and took a mouth full of his coffee. "That's a shame. Kat has grown with you as her teacher."

"So has Sapphire but like I said to them both this is my dads company I cant let it go t a stranger." Felicity nodded as Kat walked in. She put her bag on the table and pulled out a very glittery card. She handed it to Oliver and he opened it before saying, "What's this for?"

"The whole class made it at the park. I don't think the park keeper will be very happy though because Lucas spilt the glitter. We all signed our name with a little message." She reached back into her bag and pulled out a very messily wrapped parcel. She handed it to Oliver and said, "We all chipped in with our pocket money to get you it just as a little thank you gift. It was all Sapphires idea." She reached into her bag again and Felicity said," How much stuff did you get him?" She put a pile of about 25 small hand made cards on the table. "Then we all made you one of these each, well made you one of these each. We used any left over money to buy all the things we made." She sat down next to her mum as Oliver unwrapped the parcel. A smile spread across his face as he saw what was in it. "I remembered you eating them during the extra revision classes after school. That was the last box there was we were lucky we got it."

"Well. I, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You shouldn't just be thanking me you should be thanking the rest of the class to."

"I will," he said just as Felicity's phone went of. She looked at it and said, "I better take this one. Can you just watch my stuff for a minuet?" Oliver nodded as she walked outside to answer her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to ask her out." Kat said sitting sown where her mum had just been.

"I'm your teacher Kat it wouldn't be right."

"You won't be my teacher on Saturday or Sunday or Monday or any day after that."

"Kat it just wouldn't be right. Yes maybe I have a little thing for her but…"

"No buts. Just ask her out. I'm of to Sapphire's house in a bit when she gets back," She nodded over to where her mum was pacing back and forth, "If you don't want to don't but I wont know if you did or if you didn't but she totally has a crush on you. Surely you're not scared to ask a girl out?"

"No I'm not scared at all but she is you mum and I'm your teacher and…"

"Like I said you won't be my teacher after Friday but you will be her boss." She picked up her bag as soon as she saw Felicity walk in. "I'll see you tomorrow Sir." She kissed her mum on the cheek before leaving.

Felicity sat down at put her phone into her bag. "Every thing Okay?" He asked. "Yeah just work wanting me to update everything tomorrow and reschedule ant meetings back an hour." He just sat there looking at her going over and over the words Kat said, 'You need to ask her out', 'my mum has a total crush on you' maybe he was slightly scared. Okay he had to admit he was more than slightly scared. He took a deep breath and said her name. "Felicity."

"Mmm."

"Do you think we…. Maybe… would you like…."

"C'mon spit it out what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just wondered if you maybe would like to go to…. Dinner with me." She looked at him right in the eyes and he looked her right back. She pushed her hair behind her ear again. "Really?" She questioned and she realised how it sounded as if she didn't believe him. He laughed and breathed in again. "Yes, really. Just you and me, dinner."

"A date?" He laughed again and closed his eyes shaking his head slightly. He opend his eyes and saw her looking down into her coffee. "Hey," he said softly as she looked up, "would you like to go on a date with me?" She pushed her hair behind her ear again and nodded nervously. Okay maybe she did have a crush on her daughter's teacher.

**Thanks for reading I will be updating soon hope u enjoyed please leave reviews thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver Queen stood in the school playground saying his last goodbye's to his students, yet he hadn't seen Kat, Sapphire, Megz , Leah, Poppy or Sam yet and they're usually the ones that'll stay till the second he leaves. You could say he had a great bond with his students. They all trusted him and understood him. They let him help them, tell them right from wrong. He cared about every single one of them in that class and he didn't want to to have to leave. Oliver wanted to stay watch them grow, watch them become bright and intelligent, watch as Kat and Sapphire let more people into their lives, told more people about the death of their parents, but most importantly Oliver wanted them to let him in a bit more. He knew about both their sets of parents dying in the hospitals after the 9/11 and he told them one of his biggest secrets. That he was The Arrow.

"Me and the girls just wanted to say thanks and goodbye on last time." The little girls voice snapped Oliver out of his daydream and he looked down at the six girls stood in front of him. " We're all gonna really miss you."

"Hold on was that Sam just talking?" The little curly haired girl smiled and the others laughed. "Well I want you lot to know that I will also miss you. And I hope you Miss Smoak," he pointed to Kat who was stood at the front of the small group, "get the main lead in the Christmas play because you defiantly deserve it."

"Thank you."

"Now you four girls," he pointed to Sam, Megz, Leah, and Poppy, "you girls run along I need to talk to these two alone." The four girls left saying their final good bye's. "I've got to go back to New York." Sapphire said breaking the silence between the three. "Why?" Both Oliver and Kat said at the same time, "well my aunt wants me back over there so unless someone agrees to foster or adopt me in the next week then I have to go back."

"My mum can foster you."

"Well...," she was cut of by her guardians voice shouting her name across the street, "well I better go. You coming to the park?" Kat shook her head as Sapphire ran of. "So did you ask her?" Kat said as soon as Sapphire was gone. Oliver laughed and nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yeah, she got all shy though bless her."

"Did she do that thing with her hair when she like tucks it behind her ear?"

"Yes she did."

"Wow she was totally nervous. What time are you picking her up?"

"Seven."

"I bet you she is back at home chucking all her clothes around looking for something to wear." Oliver put a hand on the girls shoulder and looked down at her. "You just tell her it doesn't matter what she wears. For all I care she could turn up in jeans and a sweater. She would still be the same girl." Kat laughed and nodded. "I better get going then and tell her before she puts grandmas wedding dress on."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Mum, you home." Kat shouted as soon as she walked into the apartment. "Yeah I'm in my room, sweetie." Kat walked to Felicity's room and stood at the doorway. "Wow." She looked around at the dresses hung up and the ones on the bed. "Help me look for something to wear. Jessie from next door is coming to do my hair at 5 and Lisa is coming at half six to look after you for the night." Kay went to the bed and picked up a blue strapless dress that had a slit running up the left side. "Well she will be late as always," she said walking around and picking up random dresses. "That is why I told her to come at half six because..."

"cos he is picking you up at seven, I know. Not these ones," she handed Felicity the dresses she had picked up. "He said he doesn't care what you wear, said you would still be the same woman." She started walking around the room taking dresses moving them and giving some to her mum to but back. When she finished they were leafed with three. A red sleeves one that would come just above her knee with a simple thin red belt around the waist. A plain dark blue one that would come just below her knee with thin straps and a bow at the front. And the last one, which in Kats opinion was the best, was a simple pink one with netted chest that would fall just above Felicity's knee. "I like the red one." Felicity said. "No. I think it's too casual."

"Okay," Felicity said picking up the dress and putting it away. They stood there looking at the dresses on the bed. "I did like the pink one but I think the blue is the best."

"Yeah? Shall we go for the blue then?" Felicity picked up the pink on and put it away. "What time is it?"

"Half four. What do you want for tea?"

"Can me and Lisa order Big Belly Burger?" Felicity nodded her head. "You behave though won't you?"

"I will just as long as you get him to do your hair up so you can't do that thing you do when you get nervous." Felicity laughed at the little girl and nodded again, "okay. You got homework?" She asked as they both walked out the room.

**Okay so this is properly the longest story I've done. If you have any ideas on how to continue feel free to comment them or PM me. Thanks for reading and please leave comment :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"...but if he has gone then why have you got homework?" Felicity asked sitting opposite Kat who was doing homework. "The new teacher gave it to him, said she wants to know what grades we are at and stuff. BTW I defiantly prefer your hair up."

"Thank you."

"It's quarter to seven and Lisa isn't here. Told you she would be late."

"Well better late than never."

"Yeah, but he will be here before she is," she started chewing on her pen, "you okay? You look scared."

"I'm fine," she said smiling at Kat. "Um, you know Sapphire?"

"Yeah I know Sapphire she's your best freind."

"Well she has to go back to New York." Felicity looked confused she knew her daughter and Sapphire have been best freinds since they were practiclayy born. When their parent sdied they begged Social Services to let them stay together, they wouldn't even let them have them five meters apart. "Whay does she have to go?"

"Well, her aunt wants her back in New York so she can keep and eye on her. Unless someone agreees by this week to foster or adopt her then.."

"No Kat I'm not agreeing to do that at all."

"Mum, please she is my best friend please." There was a knock on the door and Felicity stood up to answer it. Before she opend the door she turned around to look back at Kat but she was gone, just her math book and pen lefted on the table. She opend the door where her sister Lisa was stood. "Where is he? Where's the guy," she said pushing past Felicity, she turned back around to her sister who was leant up against the door, "and where is Kat?"

"She is in her room and you are late." Lisa walked over to her sister and adjusted the straps on her shoulders, "well, you know me, I'm never on time. Are you exited?"

"A bit."

"What time is he coming?"

"In about thirty.." she was cut of by a knock on the door, "make that now." Felicity walked over an d opend the door to where Oliver was stood. She smiled at him and she smiled back, "you look beautiful." She smiled at him a looked down at the floor. "You ready?"

"Yeah, umm just one second. You can come in I won't be a minuet." She turned around and Oliver followed her shutting the door behind him. "I'm just going to say bye to Kat."

"Okay, you take you time no rush." Felicity walked down the small corridor and opend the dorr to Kat's room. She went in and saw the girl asleep on her bed. She took a blancket and put it over Kat and kissed her forehead before going back to living room. "Okay, Lisa you order what ever you want but leave some for Kat incase she wakes up, okay?"

"Yes now go," she hurried the two to the door opend it the walked out and she watched the go to the end of the drive beofre going back inside and closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Cos it's a surprise. You like Italian though don't you?"

"You kidding? I love Italian."

"Good." She stopped grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him back facing her. "You're not taking me to that really expensive place are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh my gosh no, I'm not letting you take me there at all. That is like the most expensive place in Starling."

"I know but….. I have already booked a table," he took her had and started walking, "so….. we are going, whether you like it or not." He started walking her following but at arms length. "Why though? I would be happy with Big Belly Burger." He stopped and turned around facing her, "I'm taking you because you are a beautiful girl, Felicity," he paused putting a hand on her shoulder, "and you deserve so much yet you get so little and in those few weeks I would sit with you I learnt so much about you, hell I could even tell you your favourite band." She laughed and looked down at the floor, "so are you going to come with me or shall I go by myself?"

"I'll come and thanks," she kissed his cheek as his hands went on her hips. "Let's go."

"Yeah." He took her hand and they started walking.

Their dinner went well. They had fun, they laughed, and she thought maybe this could work, they both thought they could defiantly get used to this.

They were walking through the park her little dainty hand firmly in his large hand. _"Should I tell her?"_ he said to himself. _"What if it ruins everything? What if she stops trusting me?"_ He looked down at the blonde and his arm snaked around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled; her bright red lips parted slightly showing a perfect line of white teeth. "Felicity, there's still something I need to tell you. And it may seem pretty shocking to you….. But it's better than lying to you."

"What is it?" He looked down at her again pulling her closer into his side. He took a deep breath, "Felicity, I'm… I am the… I'm the umm how do I put it… I'm umm…"

"Do you want me to make it easier for you?" She asked stopping him mid sentence, "Yeah, please."

"Okay, well Kat told me a while ago and what I think you're trying to say is that… you're the arrow, the hood, vigilante, what ever you call him. Am I right?"

"Yes you are. I just thought if I told you I wouldn't have to tell you when we are further on and ruining every thing, well that is if you want to go further on, god I'm just going to shut up now." She laughed at him, "you sound like me sometimes, when I get like that, oh and sometime my brain says things in a really weird way so it might not sound right, may sound _wrong_ in some ways…"

"Felicity, you're doing it now." He felt her shiver and he could tell she was getting cold. "You want my jacket?" he asked taking his arm from around her waist to take it of. "No, I'm fine, honestly, I'm fine," she went to push his jacket back onto his shoulders when he grabbed hold of her hands stopping her, "you are putting this on whether you like it or not." Oliver took it of holding it behind her. She put her arms in and he pulled it onto her shoulders. "You happy now?"

"Yes I am." Her took her had again and they started walking. She stopped, though, when they were half way across the bridge she leant over the side and he came to join her. His eyes never left the woman that; he swore was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he had met a lot of women. But she was different, he could let her in, he could tell her everything, just not the island, he couldn't tell anyone about the island not yet, but someday, and she would be the first person, whether they were together or not, whether they were friends or not. It didn't matter to him just as long as he had her trust, and most importantly her love.

Without thinking his hand went to her cheek and brushed a small piece of hair that had fallen from her messy bun. She turned so she was facing him a slight smile on her face. "You know, Felicity, you're…" he started hunting for the right words and settled with a simple _different_, "you're different from anyone I've ever met."

"Is that a good _different_ or a bad _different_?" He laughed looking right into her eyes. "It's defiantly a good _different_."

**Felicity's P.O.V**

I smiled and the next thing I knew was his lips were on mine. He was so gentle, and sweet in some ways. I wanted it to happen but I didn't know if I wanted it to happen this way or not, or even just yet. He put his hand on my hip and I followed his arm up right to his shoulder. I've never done this before so I just stood there letting him take lead, but then I realised my eyes were open and so were his. He pulled away slightly but enough so that I could still feel his breath ghosting over my lips. "It's better if you close you eyes, Felicity." He said, his voice was so soft and different from how he usually speaks. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips met mine again but this time with a bit more passion. I could feel his arm going around my waist pulling me closer to him and deepening our kiss. I needed to breathe but I didn't want it to end. I held on a few more seconds and when I desperately need to breathe I moved my head back just enough to take in a breath but his lips still slightly on mine. And then that's when he said it, that's when he said those three words that every girl wants to hear, those three words that can change your life forever.

**3****rd**** person**

"Oh and I forgot to say, Felicity, I love you." That's all he said before her arms shot around his neck and her head buried into the crook of him neck. Well maybe she had a bit more of a crush on him


	8. Chapter 8- note

**please read**

Hi guys, so I have received a few messages saying both Felicity and Oliver are out of character. I am aware that they are but for the story to work I needed them to be.

i also received a comment saying the story was totally unrealistic and unbelievable, which has put me of maybe continuing the story.

The whole thing with Kat being adopted I have gone by the way my 2 adopted cousins act (their parents are still alive though) so yes it may be different but this is how I see Kat to be.

If you are wondering there will be the team arrow formed over the chapters BUT the chapters won't follow all the things they have done as a group. Also the olicity stuff will not be all the way through.

Again I am aware of them being out of character and if people keep thinking they are out of character I may just abandon the story.

so for those of you who have said Kat is acting too young or too old or unbelievable I am going by what my cousins do and say about being adopted and please remember Kat is my character so I can have her how I want.

Thanks and will update soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi so there is a bit of a rating change for this story the end has made it go to a K+ to a T**

"Do you want an ice-cream?" he asked pointing to the Big Bell Burger up the street. "I'm good thanks."

"You sure? You said you would be happy with a Big Belly Burger, maybe you could have a Big Belly Ice-cream."

"Oliver I'm fine."

"Okay you tell me if you want anything."

"I'm fine the dinner at the restaurant was enough."

"How about a milkshake? I know for one thing that you love milkshakes and you never say no to a milkshake." He pushed the door open to Big Belly Burger and pulled her inside. "Okay but only a small one, please."

"What ever you want you can have." He walked up to the counter her following him and rang the bell. A woman in uniform popped up from around the corner and came to serve them. "What can u get you two?"

"Two small, chocolate?" He asked looking at Felicity. "Chocolate." She said with a firm nod. "Two small chocolate milkshakes with marshmallows, please."

"Okay, that'll be £3 please." Oliver let go of Felicity's hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He rummaged around in it and found a £5 note. He handed it to the woman and she gave his change before going of to make their order. Felicity took a step forward so she was stood next to him again and she slipped her hand into his. "You warmed up now?"  
>"Yeah, thank you." The woman came back with their order putting it on the counter. They each took one and went to sit down. "Okay, so I know this a bit weird asking this on a date, but is there any chance you coming down to the lair , ya know the arrow lair, Sunday night?"<p>

"Can I ask, why?

"Well we have this guy's laptop and phone that is a suspect for something but we need to hack it an…"

"Hold on who is _we_?"

"You will find out if you can come. Well we need to hack it you see and we don't have the brains to do that, and I know with you being extremely brainy with I.T and hacking and stuff we wondered if you could come down and try to hack it."

"Sure, what time"

"I'm usually there from 7 onwards so I could pick you up on the way."

"Yeah ok." Olivier's phone started ringing in the jacket that she was wearing. Felicity reached into the pockets and pulled out his phone and handed it to him. He looked at the screen and said, "you mind if I take this its pretty important."

"No I don't mind, its fine." He stood up and walked away slightly so she couldn't hear.

**Conversation**

"Digg, I told you not to ring unless it's an emergency and I said if anything happens let Roy or Sara go out."

"I know but you need to get out of there."

"Why? And how did you know where we were?"

"I tracked your phone. Sara and Roy are out now but there is a loony guy running around shooting into resterauntst and fast food places." Oliver heard a scream and a gun shot, he turned to look at felicity who was clutching her shoulder in pain. "Digg I gotta go have a medical kit ready."

He hung up on Digg and ran over to Felicity. He managed to prise her hand of her shoulder and slip the shoulder off the jacket down to inspect her round. She started crying and he immediately lifted her face up wiping away her tears as best as he could. "Oliver it really hurts, Oliver please, it hurts."

"Shhhh, calm down, sweetie, I know it hurts but you've got to be brave, okay? Now we're gonna get you out of here and sorted out, you just need to do as I say and I promise you will be fine, Okay?"

"Okay." He picked her up in his arms and ran over to the counter. The same woman that had served them came back and saw Felicity's bleeding shoulder. Oliver lifted Felicity over the counter and then woman took her helping her over, she grabbed a handful of paper napkins and held them to her would. Oliver climbed over and picked Felicity up. "Get everybody out, but through the back it's safer." The woman nodded and ran of. Felicity started to whimper in pain again and his hand brushed her cheek slightly making the mascara that had ran down her face from tears smudge. "It's going to be alright, Felicity, okay you just tell me if it starts to hurt more, alright." She nodded and he started making his way through the kitchen as more gun shots were being fired. He found the exit and went out to where a number of staff were stood. "The police will be here soon, you all wait here until they come to find you," he looked down at Felicity who had fainted, properly from the sight of her blood, "I need to get her to the hospital, no one else is hurt are they?" He received a mumble of no's before he left.

Oliver ran down the stairs into the lair as Digg grabbed the medical kit, he laid her down on the table pushing some thing under her shoulder to keep it of the table and preventing the bullet going any deeper. "I need you t check her blood pressure and sugar levels, she has just fainted but lost a lot of blood. Digg started seeing to her as Oliver took her bag and started looking for her phone. He took it out just as she sat bolt up right. Her eyes were red and wide and her cheeks were pale. "Where, where am I?"

"It's alright, you're going to be fine." Digg said trying to reassure her. "I need you to tell me if you're allergic to anything."

"Only tomato ketchup." Oliver and Digg laughed. "Felicity what's the password to your phone?"

"Draw a line, left side, straight down the across. Why?"

"I'm calling Kat and your sister telling them to pack some things for the weekend. Digg is going to get them and take them to the mansion whilst I clean you up and stuff."

About five minuets later her wound was stitched up and Digg was about to leave. "Digg, tell them to get some of Felicity's stuff as well please."

"And umm, Kat will ask for the secret code?"

"Secret code."

"Yeah, we have a secret code in case anyone says they are there to collect her they need to know the secret code then she will go with them. Any way, its bananas."

"All right, bananas." He said before leaving. "Why bananas?" Oliver asked going to get a cloth and wipe her make up. He found one of his clean shirts and sweatpants for her to put on. "They'll be a bit big for you but they are better than nothing." She laughed as he went to stand in front of her. His hands went onto her knees parting her legs slightly so he could get at a better angle to remove her makeup. She swallowed loudly as his hand ran up the thigh. He heard her swallow and he stopped his finger going to her chin and lifting it up to start cleaning her face.

The air between them became electric. She could only see his muscled outline through his shirt and only faintly some of his scars. She found herself placing her had over his heart. She could feel it beating fast and knew, thankfully, that she wasn't the only one who felt slightly nervous; well it was normal for her to feel nervous, especially in these types of circumstances. When he had finished he tilted her head back up so she was looking at him right in the eye. One of his large hands went back onto a _very_ high and un-platonic area of her thigh. He started rubbing soothing circles on her knee and her eyes closed as she could feel her panties going slightly wet. "Does it still hurt?" he asked breaking the silence between the two. "Only a little bit. "

"Okay." He picked up the clothes he found for her and gave them to her after helping her of the medical table. "The girl's one is the door on the right." He pointed to two sets of doors and she smiled at him before going to get changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity sat bolt up right in the king sized bed, that she soon realised wasn't hers. She took in her surroundings and remembered where she was. She was in the Queen mansion, in Oliver's room, in Oliver's bed. She felt a hand grab hers and she gasped, "You okay?" she could tell he was worried about her because his voice showed panic and was slightly shaken, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Is your shoulder okay? Is it hurting you?" she laid back down next to him pulling the covers back over her. "It hurts a little bit. It, like, stings….. If that makes sense?"

"Yeah I get what you mean. I'll change the dressing after you get showered for you, and I'll shoe Kat how to do it show she can do it for you when you back to your place."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking after me." He rolled onto his side facing her and spread a hand over her stomach. He looked down at her and ducked his head capturing her lips with his as there was a knock on the door. "Are you guys awake yet, I'm starving c'mon me and Kat have been waiting for ages."

"Thea it's," Oliver reached for he phone to look at the time, "Okay I'll let you of, its 10 guess we'll have to get up."

"Finally, down stairs in ten minuets," Thea said before leaving but they could still hear her muttering something to herself. "She's an early bird, I see."

"Mmm, she has properly been up since seven, you wait till Christmas. She was up one Christmas from 5, even claimed she saw Santa."

"Aww, bless her."

"Mhm, we should get up before she shouts at us."

"Do we have too?"

"Yes we do." She moaned as he lightly tickled her sides, "c'mon," he picked her up in his arms and climbed out the bed and put her down, he picked up light pink night gown and helped her put it on before taking his and putting it on leaving the belt hanging. He opend the door and let her go out before following her.

Thea and Kat were sat down in the living room watching cartoons laughing and giggling together like they had know each other all their lives when in fact they had known each other not even 13 hours. When Felicity and Oliver walked in Kat and Thea were sat curled up on the sofa a blanket thrown over their shoulders. Felicity went and sat next to Kat. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her into her side more, "hey, gorgeous," Kat returned her embrace burying her head into her un-injured shoulder, "hi mum, you okay? How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine sweetie, you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah. Thea said she would paint my nails after breakfast."

"That's nice of her, isn't it?" Thea looked at the pair smiling. "You okay Thea?"

"I'm good thanks. Breakfast will be ready in like five minuets." Oliver came and sat next to Thea hugging her and placing a kiss to her head.

They all sat together at the table breakfast already being served. "Thea where's Mum?"

"Oh, she finished work later than she thought so she missed the train home, so she stayed in a hotel she will be back for dinner though."

"Okay. Kat you want the last sausage?"

"I'm full, thanks, Oliver."

"Thea?" Thea pointed at Kat and said, "Ditto."

"Back at ya Thea." Felicity said leaning back slightly in her chair. "Okay, how about I cut it into quarters and we all have a bit."

"Oliver, I'm full."

"Okay I'll tell them to give it to the dog."

"You have a dog?" Kat asked looking Oliver straight into the eyes. "You didn't know?" Thea asked. "No, Thea I didn't. What's it's name?"

"Bella."

"Cool, can I meet her?"

"Yeah later."

It was about 1 in the afternoon and Kat was out in the garden playing with Bella, she had fallen in love with her the second she saw her. "Hey, Kat can I talk to you?" Felicity said sitting down next to Kat. "Ya, what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, chick. It's just, I've thought about Sapphire."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yeah. So, I was thinking, maybe not adopt but foster. Because she has her aunt and her uncle so she still has her family and…"

"Social services said she wasn't aloud to see or be with them cos they didn't feed her for 3 weeks. They refused to feed her, but then they managed to persuade them to let them see her soo…I guess yes she does still have family."

"Well I've just spoken to her social worker she said said she would speak to Sapphire and to her aunt and uncle but it may be a few weeks till we find out whether or not it is possible for us to foster her." A smile spread across Kat's face and she climbed onto Felicity's knee hugging her. Felicity returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You know, you're the best mum ever and I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you, mum."

"I love you too, baby." Thea walked out seeing them curled up and Bella rolling about on the floor. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? Just thought, Kat I would do your nails now."

"You said after breakfast but it's after dinner."

"I know chick, but I'll do them now."

"Okay." Kat jumped of Felicity's knee and followed Thea inside Felicity following.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so sorry I haven't been updating much but now I have Christmas of and exams finished I can start writing again. So here it is hope you enjoy ****J**

Thea was sat at the dinning room table with Felicity and Kat painting Kat's nails. "Can I do yours as well, Lissy, whilst hers are drying?"

"Only if you stop calling me Lissy."

"Okay, what colour do you want?"

"I'll have the same as Kat, please." Felicity held out her hands and Thea started putting the light blue colour onto her nails, as Kat sat admiring hers. Oliver stood in the door way and leant up against the door frame folding his arms. He watched the three girls and loved how his girlfriend got along so well with his sister, he couldn't really say his family because she had only briefly met his mother. When Felicity noticed him she smiled and he walked over to her taking a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist placing a kiss to her temple. They both watched Thea in deep concentration in silence. "Do you think she has noticed me yet?" he whispered to Felicity. Thea looked up glaring at Oliver, "yes I have noticed you," Kat looked up and laughed, "she's concentrating, Oliver, didn't you know?"

"Thea, never concentrates. She never concentrated at school always ended up in detention for one thing or another."

"And I wasn't the only one. You were the one who constantly failed his algebra tests."

"Yeah, but you failed Geography. You thought the river Nail was in Australia."

"Well if it helps, I thought Glasgow was in England," Kat said interrupting the siblings little argument, "I was pretty useless when I was in New York. Even my parents said I was useless."

"You're not useless, baby."

"Well felicity here hasn't told us what she failed at in school." Thea said shooting a look at Felicity, "well I didn't fail ICT I can tell you that. But I was awful, and when I say awful I mean extremely awful, at math. I was like the one who was grades higher than everyone else then we would go to math class and the teacher would have to go over and over and over the subject so I would understand." Kat started to laugh, "what's so funny?"

"You're like Sapphire. She thought that 8 was the square rout of 81. You remember that?" she looked at Oliver and he nodded, "yeah you were all being pains in the ass. Messing about, bet your new teacher can't put up with you lot."

"Bet the new teacher can't put up with her and Sapphire."

"We're not that bad, although Lucas did decide to climb on the tables when he wanted the glue that Jenny had. Mrs Grange got so mad at him and sent him outside."

"That's not like him."

"Yeah well, we did just find out that Mrs Robinson was expecting a baby."

"Really!? Well you send her my congrats won't you?"

"Sure will sir." They started laughing when Moira walked in and took a seat next to Kat. "Hi, Moira." She said in a little quiet voice, "Hey sweetie. Well the cook has just called in sick so I thought maybe we could order a pizza in, and just have a lazy afternoon. That sound good?"

"Yeah, just can we steer clear of olives," Felicity pointed and Kat, "she's allergic, goes all red like a tomato."

"Yep, no olives."

They ordered in the pizza about 6pm at were all sat in the living room, Home alone playing on they very large T.V. Felicity was sat curled up next to Oliver a blanket thrown over there shoulders. Thea and Kat were laid down on the floor sharing a pizza and Moira, well Moira was no where to be seen, but she was properly spending her evening in the hot tub watching Netflix. "We're gonna go home tomorrow," Felicity whispered to Oliver as he hugged her tighter into his side, "Okay, but we still alright for tomorrow night? You can still come and help, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah that's fine; Lisa can come and watch her for a bit."

"Good," he paused for a minuet before continuing this time addressing the two girls on the floor, "you two got any pizza left?"

"No we've eaten it all," Thea said rolling over and showing them the empty plate, "and how much did you actually eat, Thea?"

"I had half and she had half."

"Mhm, really? She usually eats most of it."

"Mum, I do not eat all the pizza, you eat most of it."

"No I don't."

"Yeah. You do."

"Don't."

"Do.."

"Alright you two, that's enough," Thea said stopping them. She stood up and took the plates, "I'll take the plates, and get them sorted," she took the T.V remote and paused the TV, Kat jumped up of the floor, "I'll help you, I can wash them up."

"Okay come on then." Kat followed Thea through to the Kitchen and started running the tap warming the water before adding soap to the water. Thea came over putting the dirty dishes in the sink of water. "They look really happy together don't they? They're like little teenagers," Thea said cleaning one of the plates, "Yeah, they do, they're like first love teenagers."

"Mmmmm," she passed the plate to Kat and she started to dry it, "you think they'll ever fight?"  
>"What do you mean, Kat?"<p>

"Well, it's complicated, you see, cos well when I was still back at home, when Mum and Dad were still alive, I liked this guy, his name was Chad, and he was also my singing partner. I spoke to mum and she said first loves never work out. I know this isn't Oliver's first love but its mum's and…. I just don't know if what my mum said is true or not."

"How old are you Kat?"

"I'm 10, why?"

"Do you still speak to Chad?"

"Yeah I go to the same school as him."

"I think what your mum meant was, you don't need a boyfriend at your age because they will hurt you, not physically but mentally, and you'll feel like you'll, how do I put this, you'll fell like you will never love again. You feel as if he's crushed you, crushed your heart." She looked down at the little girl that was so mature for her age it was unbelievable. She knew everything. Literally. Too much if you thought about it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't have a dad, as you already know, and I think of Oliver as a dad. I mean when he still worked at the school I could go and talk to him about anything and the when he told us he was leaving; I didn't want to loose him. And then I saw the way he looked at mum and the way she looked at him, I just I don't want to loose him as a friend, as someone I could trust, as a dad."

"You're not gonna loose him Kat. The next thing you know they will be engaged, married and little kids running about."

"I don't think that they will be having sex now, not yet, she gets really awkward when it comes to emotional things." Thea looked back at the girl her eyes wide with shock. "How the hell do you know bout that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Boys and girls love activities. Wow I didn't know bout that till my 12th birthday when Oliver somehow got onto the topic."

"What, we did it at my old school. It was disgusting though, mank, horrible."

"I bet it was. C'mon we better go back before they shout at us." Kat hung the towel up on the rack as Thea put the dishes away and emptied the sink. "Right, lets go."

"Race ya.

"Bring it girlfriend."

"Oliver told me he calls you speedy let's see if you live up to that name."

"Bet ya I'll win."

"Oh yeah? What you betting?"

"Chocolate bar. The best chocolate bar ever."

"Deal. Three…."

"Two…"

"One, go."


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is defiantly the longest fanfic I've done. I hope you all are enjoying it so here is the next chapter with an introduction of Sara**

"Yes I beat you. In your face told you I would beat you."

"You cheated you got a head start and I let you win."

"No you didn't," she turned to look at Oliver who had Felicity curled up into his side asleep, "you do know she is asleep, don't you?" Oliver looked down at Felicity, "yeah I do, how bout we all go up to bed. You two can take the DVD and put it on upstairs, that sound good?"

"Yeah, can I stay in Thea's room though cos it's our last night here?"

"If Thea will let you, you can."

"Can I?"

"Go on then. You go up I'll get the DVD out." Oliver stood up taking Felicity into his arms he walked out the room Kat following him. "Don't forget to change her dressing, Oliver," she said opening the door to Thea's room, "I wont don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Don't stay up too late, tell that to speedy as well," Kat shut the door and leant up against it as Felicity woke up in Oliver's arms, "She doesn't really live up to that name does she," Oliver put Felicity down wrapping an arm around her, "no she doesn't, not very fast."

"I can be fast when I want to, and didn't you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?"

"We weren't talking bout you behind your back though."

"Katrina, stop being cheeky, please, don't talk to people like that."

"She's fine Lis. C'mon, lets get this film finished, I'm tired." With that they all went their separate ways.

Felicity was sat on the end of the bed, Oliver changing the dressing on her shoulder. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It's fine. Gonna miss having you around."

"I see you every day at work though. Oh, by the way you've got loads of meetings on Monday, with all the heads of departments and you need to discuss getting a new head of the IT department, he retired. Early."

"You could move up to head."

"No I've got enough putting meetings onto schedules, well I have to do that because no one else will, but I'm happy where I am."

"Okay. That's that done," he said picking up the old dressing and putting it in the bin in the bathroom. When he came back she was already in bed tucked up under the quilt. He joined her slipping and arm round her shoulders drawing her in close. "What do you do at Christmas?"

"Well I'm Jewish so we have Hanukkah, then I have a few friends around for Christmas, not much really. Why?"

"Well we have a cabin, up in the mountains and I wondered if you and Kat, maybe Sapphire, would like to join us this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"I'd love to."

"Do you know any more about Sapphire?" she sighed, "well I'm of out to dinner with her social worker, cos Sapphire isn't meant to see her aunt and uncle. Her social worker said she would look into the case and it came out that she legally isn't aloud to even be in contact with them. So it would be safer for her if I adopted, but it's a lot of work."

"But you did it with Kat."

"I had no choice with Kat I knew her mum and dad, when I was younger and they were both diagnosed with lung cancer, cos they were heavy smokers, you see, and they recovered amazingly, but the doctors thought they were gonna die, so they put in their will that if they did dir then I was to take Kat in as my own child."

"Wow, poor kid."

"Mmmm, but obviously they were fine got on with their lives quit smoking and then boom the 9/11 and I get a phone call saying I have to adopt this kid that I didn't even know existed."

"But look at you two now. You're so close."

"Yeah. But I'm sure though if all the papers aren't signed they would still let us take her up to where ever it is as well." She yawned and buried her head into his neck, "Night, Oliver."

"Goodnight."

x

Oliver pulled up outside Felicity's apartment. He got out his car and opend the trunk getting out their bags. He handed Kat hers and walked up to their door where Felicity had already let herself in. "You want a coffee or anything," she said walking over to her kettle to boil the water. "No I'm good I better get going anyway."

"Okay," she walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I'll see you later, pick you up at seven."

"All right," he pecked her lips before leaving. "Well I thought he would never leave." Felicity turned around to where Kat was stood, "you cheeky devil."

"You're not going down to help him, the Hood are you? Please say you're not."

"I am, baby. I'm sorry, but I'll be fine."  
>"He's already gotten you hurt once I don't want you hurt again."<p>

"Oh, baby, come here," Kat walked over to Felicity and she picked the small girl up before going over to the sofa and sitting down, Kat straddling her. "It's only gonna be one night, okay. I gotta hack some stuff and I'll be home."  
>"Promise me it's only going to be one night, I don't want you hurt."<p>

"One night that's all it is, Lisa is coming over and you'll be perfectly fine."

"Promise you'll come home just as you went."

"I promise."

True to his word Oliver picked Felicity up at seven and drove her to the lair. "Okay, so if you need to go out for a minuet the code is 4915," he punched the code into the keypad and the door opend. He took her hand and led her down the steel stairs. Digg and Roy were already on the mats training. "You remember Digg, don't you?"

"Yeah," the man shot her a look of acknowledgement, "the other one is Roy."

"Got it." Oliver took her over to a set of computers, "make yourself at home." He walked away and came back with a laptop and mobile phone. "We just need you to try and get into these then I will…" his was interrupted mid-sentence, "Oliver, oh my gosh I haven't seen you in ages," the other blonde came running down the stairs throwing herself into his arms, "haven't seen you in ages either, Sara," the blonde pulled away her arms still around his neck his still around her waist. Sara noticed Felicity who was sat at the computers looking at them, "who's that little nugget?"

"That little nugget is my girlfriend."

"Awwww, cute little this aint she," Oliver looked over at Felicity and smiled. He nodded and looked back at Sara, "yeah she is." Sara went over to Felicity and took a seat next to her. "I'm Sara, nice to meat you. It'll be cool having another Blondie down here Roy can't make fun of just me."

"Well I'm Felicity, Lissy, whatever you want to call me. And I'm only coming down here tonight cos I promised my daughter it would be one night."

"Oh, well okay. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah if you want, can you take the blood of the cell phone and run DNA tests on it for me so I have an idea of who I'm looking for."

"Sure thing, nugget."

"You're gonna keep calling me that aren't you."

"Defiantly nugget."

Felicity had done as she had been asked within a few hours and had updated the whole computer system. She had surprisingly got along with the other girl and found out that she was actually one of her close friend's sisters, Laurel. Although she wasn't the only one that had started to call her nugget, Roy had decided to join in, quickly followed by Oliver as he soon realised how annoyed she got and how cute she was when she got annoyed. She also soon found herself having fun with the group of people, especially when Oliver and Roy were fighting and Oliver was thrown onto his backside. And then her phone started to ring, she looked at the screen to see Kat calling her. She answered her phone and went over into a corner. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mum you said you would be back by ten."

"I know, and…"

"It's half ten!"

"Okay, I'm just leaving now I'll be home soon. Alright? Love you."

"Yeah love you too." Felicity walked back over to the group who were debating something. "I've um, got to go. I told Kat I'd be back by ten and it's half ten."

"Okay, get your stuff I'll drive you home." Felicity found her coat and bag said her goodbyes, and left Oliver thanking her all the way home.


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity walked into her apartment throwing her keys on the table. "I'm home."

"Finally."

"Where's Lisa?"

"She had some of your wine, too much actually. I told her to go lie down in your room she did and she fell asleep. But you're changing the subject, you were late. Its quarter to eleven mum, you scared me." Felicity joined her on the sofa. "I know I'm late they didn't have a clock down there, and I just got carried away having fun."

"Down there?"

"Yeah the place is under Ver…"

"Verdant, I traced your phone. Seems like all those lessons paid of."

"Seems like I taught you well."

"Yeah."

"You head of to bed. It's getting late."

"Okay, goodnight mum," Felicity pecked her lips before she went.

X

"Yes….. I'm sure she would….. Thank you….. of course… yes Mrs. Queen we'll see you there, bye."

"Why was you talking to Moira?" Kat came plodding through her door to the kitchen in her Moshi monsters PJ's. "She was saying that she really wants' us both to go up to the cabin for Christmas."

"Cool," she pulled out a stool from the breakfast bar on flopped onto it. "What do you want, baby, normal pancake or blueberry?"

"Blueberry please. And mum,"

"Yeah."

"When are we going to see Auntie Laurel again?"

"Soon she's really busy," Felicity put a plate in front of Kat with a blueberry pancake on, "she's got a lot of work to do."

"She said I could go visit any time."

"I know but she didn't mean show up on her doorstep. We've to arrange it."

"Can I go to hers for tea?"

"You really didn't listen to a word I just…" the door bell rang and Felicity went to answer the door. She opend it to find a grinning Laurel stood at the door. "Talk of the devil," Felicity muttered under her breath. "Laurel, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Flicky."

"Don't call me that. Come in," she stepped aside to let her in. Laurel went and took a seet nest to Kat without her noticing. "Hey," Kat dropped her fork in shock. "You always do that to me."

"I know." Felicity went back over to the frying pans. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Io just thought that I would bring your Christmas prezzies."

"Auntie Laurel, it's the 5th of December. Christmas isn't for another 20 days."

"I know I have a calendar at home. I just knew how much you two love Christmas so I've got them now for you, get you into the Christmas spirit, Katie."

"Do you just like giving people names they hate? I hate the name Katie."

"Well here you go," she pulled out 2 small boxes, "these ones are too open now." She handed them each a box. "you first mum." Felicity took of the wrapping paper and opend the box inside. "What did you get?" Felicity turned the bow around showing it to Kat. "You got her mistletoe?"

"Yeah. Well you don't have a boyfriend so when the post man comes to the door you have to kiss him. I know you've always liked him."

"As thoughtful as this is, Laurel. I'm actually seeing someone."

"And you didn't tell me!" Kat started laughing at the sight of Laurels angry face. "And they've already kissed," Kat chirped smiling at her Felicity. "Katrina, shut up."

"What I'm just telling the truth."

"Tell me who it is, Flicky, now."

"It's Oliver Queen," Kat blurted out. "Shut up, you're so annoying."

"Oliver bloody Queen. When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I wasn't. until little Miss no brain to mouth filter, blurted it out."

"Sorry."

"You will be."

"Now you have to tell me everything."

"No I don't."  
>"You do I'll sit here till you tell me."<p>

"Then you will be sat there a while. I just gotta use the bathroom." They both watched as Felicity went down the small corridor to the bathroom. "She is so stubborn, Katie."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Katie."

"Do you think we pushed her too far. I mean she hasn't even told me how it went, well apart from the end."

"Why what happened at the end?"

"Some guy shot her."

"WHAT?"

"Some loony shot her. It was all over the news."

"Oh, my, is she okay?"

"IS who okay?" Felicity asked coming back through into the kitchen. "You! Are you okay."

"What you going on about."

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me! You were shot?!"  
>"It was nothing, honestly I'm fine."<p>

"I'm gonna kill that guy."

"You cant, he's already dead."

"How do you know did you beet me too him?" Kat laughed. "You really don't watch the news do you? You meant to be the lawyer around here. The Arrow killed him."

"No he didn't."

"You wonna bet" she stood up and went to get Felicity's tablet she came back and sat on the breakfast stool. "Starling City's Vigilante claims yet another victim. The man has been identified as William McBurgan, aged 23. The man was shot straight through the brow with an arrow identified as to belonging to Starling City's Vigilante. The man is wanted in several country's for murder and is responsible for many of the random shootings that have been happening in the previous weeks. There is just two questions remaining, who is this masked Vigilante and where will he strike next?"

"Well that's all very entertaining, but without being rude, laurel we really have to hurry on a bit, otherwise we will be late."

"Okay, see you lot later, oh and you two come over for tea tonight."

"Okay," Felicity said rushing Laurel out the door. "You miss get in the shower, go on clear of." Kat ran of down the hall to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why did you have to tell her?" Felicity asked pulling up at at least the 5th set of traffic lights. "I swear these traffic lights are against us."

"Mum, you're stressing again, stop."

"I'm not stressing, Katrina. I just don't get why you have to tell her. Her sister already knows, so she doesn't need to know." Felicity started driving again her knuckles turning white from gripping the wheel so tight. "Auntie Laurel has a sister?"

"Shit, I wasn't meant to tell you."

"She has a sister?"

"Yes she does," she pulled up outside the school and Kat got out the car, "be good."

"I'm always good," Kat said turning around and running off.

X

Felicity was at down in the 'dungeon' as she liked to call it. To be honest it wasn't the best of work rooms. Yes, she loved being surrounded by computers but having all the servers there too made it a bit crowded. She heard the door open and looked up to see Charlotte her friend from the floor up. She walked through the door her perfect swim suit model like body swaying perfectly. "Hey, chicken," she said in her annoyingly high pitched voice. "Hey, Charlotte."

"So I was thinking, babes,"

_"I hate it when she calls me that."_

"Me and the girl's aint doing note tonight so maybe we could all go down to Verdant."

"Charlotte, its Monday, Verdant isn't open on a Monday."

"Oh, yeah you're right, babes, but there's a birthday party going on."

"No, Charlotte, before you ask I'm not going to go _crash_ on a party."

"Ugh, c'mon babes it'd be cool."

"I'm busy, maybe at the weekend."

"Mmk, babes, see ya," she said before leaving, "see ya, _babes_," she shouted after her.

"I heard that."  
>"Yeah you were meant to." Felicity went back to her computers and she heard the door open again, "Charlotte," she said without looking up, "I'm really busy, without being rude can you just leave me alone for a bit." She looked up to see Oliver stood in front of her desk. "I'm not Charlotte, but I can leave if you want."<p>

"No, no, no, its fine just she gets really annoying sometimes and I never get anything done."

"She seems annoying."

"She is annoying," he took a chair and sat next to her." "What do you want Oliver? You wouldn't come down here unless you wanted something."

"I want you to fill in for the head of IT for the meeting." She shook her head and went back to her computer. "Please, I'll get you a really expensive bottle of wine and a charm for that Nomination band you're wearing."

"A bottle of wine and new computer's," she slammed the mouse lightly on the desk, "These ones are crap."

"Well if _you_ were there," he put emphasis on the word _you_, "then _you_ could put a request in for new ones." She looked at him obviously annoyed. "I hate you, you know that?"

"You love me really. So is that a yes?"

"Go on then, but just this once," he kissed her before leaving. "What was that all about?" she heard Charlotte's high pitched voice and saw her standing in the doorway of the other door. "Charlotte please I'm busy." She went and sat down in the chair Oliver was just in. "You and him," she pointed to the door where he had just left, "you and Oliver Queen go out?" Felicity gave a slight nod. Charlotte slapped her on the shoulder, "babes why aint you told me."

"Because…"

"Because what? You're embarrassed?" She shoved her shoulder, "my little baby cakes is growing up."

"Charlotte, please, can I just file these reports go to a meeting then you can come and bug me all you like."

"I'm not that annoying."

"Oh, yeah you want to bet on that one?"

"No I think I'm gonna go."

"Yeah please do," and she left, "finally," she said to herself and went back to her work.

X

Half an hour later Felicity was sat in the meeting room Oliver to her left and, unfortunately, Charlotte to her right, who was the head of the science department, again unfortunately. "You have to tell me everything as soon as we get out of this bloody meeting," Charlotte hissed into her ear, "never," she hissed back. "Mr. Queen we need to discus a new head for the IT Department." One of Oliver's Executive Assistants said flicking through some papers. "Yes, I have a list here of some, but I have spoken to them," he shot a look at Felicity, "and they quickly declined."

"Well would you like to give us a few and maybe we could look into it." Oliver read out a few names, including Felicity's. "Okay so, Miss Smoak, as your standing in for head is there any requests you would like to put forward."

"Um, well I think, not just me but the rest of the apartment would like new computers or at least a new server, it's really slow."

"Yes we can have a look at that, Miss Smoak. So I think that is everything. Is there any topics that would like to be discussed further?"  
>"Oh yes," Charlotte said shooting her hand up, "we, um, we may need a few more test tubes for the science department we're running low."<p>

"Okay, thank you. So I think that's all, thank you." People started standing and leaving, Felicity and Oliver soon followed the crowd, "you owe me a bottle of wine."

"I know, what's your favourite?"  
>"Red."<p>

"Okay," they stopped outside his office, "I'll see you later then."

"Yep," he pecked her lips as someone whistled them. Felicity turned to look in the direction of the whistle and saw Charlotte stood in the elevator, "hold that will you, Charlotte?" She shouted at her. Charlotte nodded and Felicity kissed Oliver back before running to the elevator. She reached the elevator just before Charlotte pressed the button to Felicity's floor. She started humming and Felicity instantly recognised the tune. "You may as well sing it."

"Oliver and Felicity sitting in a tree," Felicity pushed her shoulder, "you're so annoying you know that?" She flung an arm around Felicity's shoulder, "you love me really," she said mocking the line Oliver had said when she said she hated him. "You have to be the most annoying person ever," she said just as the elevator doors opend and she walked out. "You love me really," Charlotte shouted, and she couldn't help but laugh.

X

"I just need to drop in at the lair thingy a minuet Kat. I left something last night," Felicity said pulling up outside Verdant, "you'll be alright for a minuet, won't you?"

"I'll be fine." Felicity jumped out the car and headed for the entrance to Verdant. She pushed the doors open to find Thea cleaning things up, properly for the party. "Lissy! You okay?" Thea said running over and hugging her. "Yeah I'm fine; I just left something down in the basement last night."

"Oh, okay." Felicity saw Roy behind the bar and went over, "hey you think you can but the code in? I forgot it."

"Yeah, sure, nugget," he went over to the door and punched the code in, "there you go."

"Thanks." Felicity started walking down the stairs and heard giggle, presumably Sara's. "Hey I just needed to pick something I forgot last nig…." her words trailed of when she took in the sight before her. On the mats behind the computer were Sara and Oliver. Her Oliver, the Oliver she loved having a little 'make out' session with the other girl. She swallowed loudly, and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. A hand grabbed hers and she looked to see who it was. It was Roy. "Come on, nugget. That idiot's not worth your tears." He led her back up the stairs and when they got into the main part of Verdant she spilled out into tears. Thea ran over hugging her tightly. "What happened?" she mouthed to Roy. "Let's just say your brother needs to know what the word's love and relationship mean." Thea gasped and held Felicity even tighter. "Lissy, baby, I'm so sorry; I'll give him a good beating when he gets home." She pushed her back slightly and wiped her tears away. "Thank God for water-proof mascara, hey." Felicity said giving a little laugh, Thea giggled as well. Roy came up behind her and put a hand on her back rubbing it for comfort. "You go where ever you were going and forget about him, okay?"

"Thanks, Roy. I'll maybe see you around," she said before leaving.

She climbed back into the car and started the engine. "Did you get it?" Kat asked. "No, I forgot the code." She stared driving. "You idiot. Where we going?"

"Laurel's."

"Yes! Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

**So this is defiantly the longest fic I have written. I'm starting back at school so it could be a while till I update again. Thanks for reading and please please leave comments ****J**


	15. Chapter 15

For the a few weeks, Oliver and Felicity's routine was the same. It went like this. 9:00- 3:00- constantly ignore each other. Not a word said to each other not even eye contact. That was it, they wouldn't talk, wouldn't look each other in the eye. Yes he had tried to make a conversation with her a few times, but she just walked away. It was like they never even happened, like they never met. He wouldn't go to the coffee shop anymore. And she wouldn't sit in the seat where they met. Felicity would try to avoid anything that reminded her of their few days as a 'couple'. She liked to use the little speech marks because she didn't know if he had been cheating on her all the time or if it was just a one time thing. A part of her hoped it was a one time thing but another hoped he was cheating, so he just had someone to move onto and forget about her. That's what Felicity wanted, for him just to forget about her.

She pushed the doors open to her office, and noticed Charlotte, sat on her chair a white envelope in her hand. "Someone's got a love letter," she chirped spinning around on the chair. Felicity held her hand out for the envelope and she slapped it into her hand. She turned it over to open it to see something written. _'Open when you feel the time is ready.'_ That's all it said and she knew it was from Oliver. She threw it into her bag and dumped it onto the floor. "Aint you gonna open it?" Charlotte asked moving out the chair so Felicity could sit down. "No."

"Why?"

"Because it is from someone I don't really want to talk to, or read from, if you want to go into details."

"But it's from Oliver. I recognised the hand writing. You two are together how can you not want to talk to him," Felicity looked at her, her head cocked to one side, "hold on your not together are you?"

"No, not really."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"  
>"Lets just say he cant stick with one woman."<p>

"He cheated on you?!" Charlotte shouted getting the attention of a few other staff in the room. "Tell the whole world, why don't you, Charlotte, I don't mind at all."

"Sorry," she said both to Felicity and the others in the room. "Now if you don't mind I need to file some reports and order a new server and your test tubes."

"Okay, babes, see ya."

"Bye," she muttered and then hearing the light slam of the door.

X

"So you're not going to the cabin any more?" Sapphire asked. Kat and Sapphire were walking home from school, going the long way round just to waist time. "No. We're not."

"That's a shame it'd been fun."

"Yeah."

"So it's been two weeks and he hasn't even called?"

"Yep. They don't even talk any more, mum told me. She said it's like they never happened."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," Sapphire said walking up her driveway and going inside. "Well I thought she would never leave." Kat jumped when she heard Thea. "Geezs, Thea."

"How ya doin'?"

"Okay, you?"

"Good."

"Cool."

"Yeah, hey, I'm sorry about what happened about Oliver and your mum. He can be a little shit sometimes. I would swear but you just a kid so,"

"Its fine my brother used to do it all the time."

"You have a brother?" she asked slightly shocked. "Yeah but he's in prison, serving a life sentence."

"For what?"

"Murder. He killed our Great Aunt."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"No its fine he was a, how do ya put it, a little shit." Thea put an arm around her. "I guess I had a better childhood than I thought."

"Well he wasn't my proper brother anyway. He was my dad's son. He was brought up in a really bad neighbourhood, was in 6 gangs by the time he was 13."

"Golly, what's his name?"

"Eric Schvasky."

"So was your last name Schvasky?"

"Yep hated it."

"Enough of that subject, I'll walk you home."

X

Felicity padded through to the kitchen in her PJ's after saying goodnight to Kat. It was 9 o'clock, and she didn't know what to do. She had completely forgotten about the letter and to be honest she wanted it to stay like that. She pondered around looking for something that might interest her for an hour, and her eyes kept drifting to her bag hung up on the coat pegs. Felicity gave-up and went to retrieve the letter. She rummaged around in her bag and found it, slightly crumpled. Pulling out a stool at the counter, she opend the envelope and unfolded the paper. It was A4 and full, hand written, and signed. It read-

_Dear Felicity,_

_I don't know where to start. I guess apologizing would be the best, yet I know as much as I apologize you will never forgive me for what I did. This has taken me a while to write and I have been thinking whether or not I should, but I did, and please read to the end, it'd mean the world to me._

_I understand what I did was wrong and selfish, and I should start telling the truth to you. Before the island me and Sara dated, then the island happened and when we came home we thought it would be best to stay friends. But we have always had this spark, sometimes it is lit and sometimes it isn't. That evening Sara had confessed she loved me and it turned into… well you know what it turned into. Now just trust me on this one, it didn't go very far, Thea started shouting me and I went to go see what she wanted, and hell did she give me a good beating. I went to go after you but she stopped me and told me not to bother, she said you wouldn't even want to talk to me. And I guess she was right, we haven't talked, well apart from the one time I tried to make a conversation and it failed, miserably._

_I understand you don't want to talk to me, and you don't want me to talk to you, or Kat, but I would love it if you could come up to my office whenever you're ready, not to talk (unless you want to) but so I can give you the bottle of wine I owe you (big time). _

_And, Felicity, even though I ruined us I want you to know I'm always gonna be here for you and Kat whenever you need. And the one thing, Felicity, I always want you to remember is that no matter where you are, where I am, who you're with, or who I'm with, I will always, always love you with all my heart._

_Love Oliver xx_

A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away putting the letter on the counter. And she saw a lump in the envelope. She put her hand in and took out the object. She opend her had to reveal and Nomination charm. It was simple, it just had two basic hearts looped together, yet it somehow brought warmth to her heart, showed that he cared, and the letter proved he was really sorry. Felicity just sat their re-reading the letter and trying to put the charm on without breaking a nail, which she soon gave up on. She held the piece of paper in her had reading the last sentence over and over again till she drifted to sleep.

Kat walked into the kitchen not long after and saw Felicity asleep. She went over to her and shook her shoulders slightly to wake her up. "Mum, lets get you to bed," she helped her of the stool and walked her through to her room, still half asleep. Kat helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her like Felicity would do to her every night. She strolled back into the kitchen and took a glass from the shelf filling it with water. She was about to go when she noticed the letter on the side. She went back and started to read it. She didn't understand why Felicity would open it and read it when this was the guy who cheated on her. Her first love and it was ruined. She got to the end and her jaw almost dropped. He said he would always love her, and Kat for one didn't believe that. She went over to Felicity's bag and found her phone. She unlocked it and called Oliver.

"Felicity, hey, what's wrong?"

"It's me Kat," she replied sitting back down. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I just put mum to bed, she fell asleep after reading you letter."

"Oh. What's wrong then?"

"Well she hasn't been sleeping very well. Doesn't get to sleep till, like, three in the morning, and tonight she was sleeping like a baby, literally."

"And, without being rude, what has this got to do with me?"

"This, Oliver, this has everything to do with you."

"How?"

"She stopped sleeping well after you two broke up, because she wasn't happy."

"And?"

"And, what you said at the end, that made her happy, made her feel safe."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the one making her happy and you made a massive mistake keeping that spark between you and whatever-her-name is."

"Kat I don't get why this is important, couldn't it have waited till the morning?"

"No, cos tomorrow morning you're gonna go down to her office, and you're gonna take the bottle of wine you owe her and talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because, I think, no I know," she paused and swallowed, "she loves you too…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long to update, enjoy!**

"Don't be stupid, she hates me, and you should too, I don't know why you don't hate me."

"I do hate you," she said with a not so pleasant tone in her voice, "I better get to bed," and she hung up. She put the phone back in Felicity's bag. She was about to go when there was a knock on the door. She froze. Who would be knocking at this time? The knock came again. She went over to the door and stood on her tip-toes to look through the peep hole in the door. Thea was stood outside rubbing her arms to keep warm and a back-pack on her shoulders. "One second Thea." Kat rummaged around in the bowl on the table near the door looking for the key. She unlocked the door and flung it open to a smiling Thea. "What are you doing here, it's late?" Thea ran her fingers through her hair, "ugh well it's a long story, but long story short I had a fight with mum and Oliver about whether or not Roy should come to the Cabin. Mum doesn't approve of him, hates the fact he lives in the Glades and Oliver just wants it to be a family vacation," she said making little speech marks with her fingers. "What's with the little speech marks?"

"Well it's never really a family vacation someone always ends up leaving." Kat stepped to the side letting Thea in. "Sounds like your family holidays are quite shit."

"Yeah they are."

"Anyway how did you find out where we live?"

"I took the address from Ollie. You mind if I crash on your couch for the night?"

"It'd be a bit of a shock when mum gets up."

"Please Kat."

"Okay. I'll go get some pillows and a quilt." She ran through to the spare bedroom and pulled the quilt of the bed; she grabbed a few pillows and ran back again. She chucked them on the sofa. "Good night Thea," she took her glass of water and went back to her room.

X

The next morning Felicity walked into the kitchen completely ignoring Thea who was fast asleep, not to mention snoring. She had her glasses in place of her contacts and her hair was its usual bed-head self. She flicked the kettle on and took a mug from her cupboard, and turned around to get the coffee granules when she noticed someone eon the sofa. She went over and pulled the covers of them to reveal a very startled Thea. "What the hell Thea?"

"Nice to see you too, Lissy," she said shielding her eyes from the morning light that was coming through from the blinds. "Thea what are you doing here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well, it's a long story…"

"Thea."

"I had a fight with mum and Ollie about whether Roy should come up to the cabin or not," Felicity sat down next to her, "mum doesn't want him to 'cos she doesn't like him 'cos he lives in the Glades. Ollie just wants it to be a family vacation, but he was aloud to bring you, and I just couldn't stay there no longer so I took your address from Ollie and Kat let me stay the night." Thea sighed, "I just can't put up with either of them any more, and it's stupid." Felicity put an arm around her, "why don't you go get a shower. I don't work on Wednesdays so we can have a chat and watch a few movies, yeah?"

"Okay, thanks." She stood up and found her way to the bathroom.

X

Thea and Felicity were sat on the sofa after having taken Kat to school. "It isn't fair. I mean they get what they want, Ollie gets to invite you and Kat and Sally is it?"

"Sapphire."

"Yeah, and I don't get to even talk about inviting Roy without and argument happening. All I wanted was a bit of company that's all, but mum expects me to sit with them talking about my future, rather than having fun over Christmas." She looked at Felicity who had her head cocked to one side. "Can't I just come and stay with you for Christmas?" she laughed, "running away won't do any good, I bet their worrying about you now."

"I highly doubt it," she said throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "You can't hate them Thea, their family."

"Maybe you could adopt me," she said ignoring what Felicity just said, "Yeah then I could be in love my daughters' brother."

"You still like him?"

"Stop changing the subject, Thea. You can't just give up and run away, trust me it doesn't work at all. You've just got to stick up to them, prove he's a good man, prove he isn't what they she thinks he is, as hard as it sounds you've just got to put up with them."

"You make it sound easy."

"Well, Thea it isn't, I had too do it when I brought my first boyfriend home…"

"Roy isn't my first," she said stopping Felicity mid-sentence, "I know, but my mum kicked him out before we even got to go on a date, she hated him, and I had to put up with it."

"I thought Oliver was your first."  
>"Well I like to keep it a secret, yes he was my first kiss, but after my dad abandoned us I tried to avoid any relationships."<p>

"He abandoned you?"

"He was ill, really ill, and he was on life support, I guess he just had enough, one day I was pulled out of class and taken to the hospital. He had pulled the plug on himself, killed himself. I like to use the word abandoned, 'cos it makes it seem better somehow."

"I'm so sorry, Lissy"

"No it's alright, he wasn't the best dad." There was silence between them as they watched the TV.

X

Oliver sat at his desk looking through some reports on the computer when there was knock on the door. He looked up to see Moira stood there. "What do you want mum?"

"Where is your sister?"

"I don't know last I heard she was of to Roy's."

"I hate that retched boy."

"You've never even met him, mum." He said and she sat down on the sofa at the other end of the room. "Still he's from the Glades and I don't see what she see's in him, I thought I raised her better."

"You were never there when she was a baby mum, you left her to Maria to look after whilst you and dad were on business trips or meeting trips."

"Don't say that Oliver," she said moving about in her seat, "I was there for the both of you all the time, and I support you with everything you do." He looked at her his eyes slightly wide, "really, mum, because I don't see you supporting her with having a future with Roy."

"He's irresponsible, Oliver, and he has hardily any money at all."

"Money can't buy happiness, mum."

"Yes it can look how happy we are right now, and money got us here."

"I don't see Thea being happy; she stormed out last night, crying her eyes out because you didn't like her boyfriend." Oliver's phone started to ring and he looked at it to see Felicity dialling, "I've got to take this." He walked out pressing the answer button. "What's up?"

"Ollie it's me, Thea."

"Why've you got Felicity's phone?"

"'Cos I'm at Felicity's house you dimmy."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I need you to pick me up when you finish work please."

"Okay, is Felicity there?"

"Yeah she is, why?"

"Can I talk to her?" he heard Thea telling Felicity he wanted to talk to her. "Hey."

"Hi Felicity, um, is Thea okay?"

"Yeah, she's just a little bit upset 'cos your mum doesn't like Roy."

"Well tell her I'm talking with mum now. How are you?"

"I'm good, bit shocked when I saw Thea on the couch, but apart from that I'm good."

"Good. Have you read the letter?" he asked, knowing that she already had, but he just wanted to keep talking to her. "Yes, I have. I'll come up to your office tomorrow lunch"

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye. He walked back into his office and sat back down into his chair. "Who was it?" his mother asked quickly and too nosily for his liking. "Just a friend," he said before printing something and standing up, "I need to photo-copy this then go to a meeting, so I'll see you at home." He pecked his mother's cheek before leaving.

X

Oliver pulled up outside Felicity's house. He could remember the last time he was there; he was dropping the two girls off after they had spent a few nights at the mansion. He undid his seatbelt and got out the car, locking it with the key. As he did he saw the curtain in Felicity's window curtain draw back and her face appeared. She waved and he waved at her back before going along the path to her front door. He knocked and it opend almost immediately to Kat who had a chocolate lathered spoon in her hand and chocolate on her face. "Hi," she chirped stepping to the side to let him in. Olive stepped inside and took in the picture before him. Thea was stood at the very messy counter, chocolate cake mix also on her face. Felicity was curled up on the sofa watching the two girls, who had made a very messy mess of her kitchen. "We're making a cake," she said smiling showing her teeth with more chocolate on. "You've got a bit of chocolate on your teeth." She licked her teeth and smiled again, "no it is still there." She frowned and went back over to Thea. Oliver went and sat on the sofa next to Felicity, "they look like they're having fun."

"Yeah, I'll need a new kitchen by the time they've finished," she sighed looking at him. "You look tired," she said sympathetically, "I am a bit."

"You'll need an early night tonight then won't you," she stated giving him a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I guess I will." She laughed going back to watching the girls. Thea was putting the cake in the oven, but without her oven gloves. "Thea!" Felicity shouted, "oven gloves, you'll burn your hands."

"I'm fine," she said turning around and showing her hands, "see, nothing is burnt."

"Okay, Thea," Oliver said, "help get everything cleaned up and we'll go."

"Ohh, but I wanted her to stay and eat the cake," Kat moaned, before wrapping her arms around Thea's waste a smile on her face. "Go on then," Felicity said, "but you two go into Kat's room," she looked at Oliver, "I want to talk to Oliver, in private." The girls left leaving Felicity and Oliver on the sofa.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry this took so long to update but I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments. Improvements and suggestion for a next chapter just to help with ideas, Enjoy!**

Felicity lay in bed on her back. Oliver had picked Thea up 3 hours ago and Kat had fallen asleep on the sofa so they never did get to eat the cake. Thea had managed to persuade Felicity to go and talk to Oliver in his office the next day, and to be honest Felicity was pretty nervous. They had been on one hell of a journey since they met. It was a vertical run up then a horizontal run down. It doesn't seem like a hell of a journey but when you put all the puzzle pieces together it is one hell of a journey. There first date was ruined by mad gun men, and then she had to go and leave something in the lair, which was also when she saw Oliver and Sara, which led to them constantly ignoring each other. Thea just had to have a fall out with her mum and go round to Felicity's didn't she? Oh, then she had to ring Oliver to get her to pick her up. And Oliver actually asked to talk to her. You could say that there relationship ladder went up a minuscule of a bit. When Oliver arrived he went and sat next to her, he talked to her like nothing ever happened, but does that mean there ladder went up a bit or did they just drop back down to ground level? Maybe her going up to his office will sort everything out. Maybe they could go up the ladder a bit more, or maybe they could just go underground right back to where they started, they didn't even know each other, that's why their ladder was underground. Felicity isn't someone who likes to blame things on others, but if all those people hadn't bought coffee that afternoon then none of this would have happened, or would Oliver still have sat with her? She didn't know. What if she said no to that date, none of this would have happened she wouldn't have slowly fallen in with billionaire play-boy Oliver Queen? She would never have let him kiss her, never slept with him, never spent a few days at the manor, never been shot, never have a scar on her shoulder, never met Thea, never have the opportunity for her to be head of the It department. But that wouldn't be right; she didn't want to sleep her way to the top. She didn't want to be though of as a whore, she wasn't a whore. She was confused, she hated it, hated that she didn't know what to say to him, hated that she couldn't give Kat one of the things she wanted the most, a dad. Yes she was meeting Sapphires social worker soon, but that wasn't enough to make her girl happy and she knew it. Kat said it herself, she just wants a normal family like all the other kids at school, she wanted s mum and a dad, 2 people she could turn to when she was scared or upset, and Felicity couldn't give her that. Felicity couldn't make her girl happy.

A knock on the door interrupted her trail of thought, and when Kat walked in holding an old stuffed toy to her chest, it made Felicity want to make her happy even more. "Promise me you'll go and see Oliver tomorrow," she said climbing into Felicity's bed and curling up in to her side. "I'll try."

"Will I ever get a dad, or will it just be me and you forever?"

"No, it'll be me you and Sapphire."

"Still will I ever get a dad?" she asked as she started to play with Felicity fingers, twisting the ring that she'd given to her for her birth day. "I don't know. I never do well in relationships."

"That's not true! It's not your fault you and Oliver split up. It's not your fault he cheated on you."

"How'd you know, I might not be good enough for him."

"Don't say that." Felicity kissed the top of her head and pulled her further into her side. "What would I do without you?" she asked. She kissed Kat's head again before they both fell asleep.

X

"Something smells good." Felicity said traipsing through to the kitchen the next morning. "Its bacon and eggs," Kat said as Felicity hugged her from behind. She tilted her head back and Felicity pecked her lips. "Thought you could do with a good start to the day, as seen as your going to Oliver, and eggs are your favourite."

"You spoil me rotten."

"And I've picked out what you're going to wear, and you're not aloud to have your hair in a pony-tail."

"Okay, is the bacon ready yet?" she pulled out a plate of bacon from under the grill and put it on the side. Felicity started to share it out and Kat put an egg on each plate. They sat down at the table and ate their way through their breakfast. When they finished they both went of to get ready for their day.

Kat was sat on the sofa watching TV, ready in her school uniform, when Felicity walked through. "How do I look?" she asked smoothing down her blouse. She wore a red pencil skirt that finished just above her knees, a white blouse with red polka-dots, and red heels. Her hair was loose and hung in its natural wave along her shoulders and her glasses were perched on her nose. "Amazing. You ready I don't want to be late," Kat said turning of the TV and grabbing her school bag before they left.

X

She stood in the elevator a few hours later on her way up to Oliver's office. She was nervous, very nervous. They had hardily spoken since what happened. They spoke briefly but that wasn't a proper conversation, this, well this was going to be a proper conversation. It may not seem like much but when it's a proper conversation with a guy who cheated on you its scary. Not like vampire scary but more, how'd you put it, she didn't know but you get the point. The elevator door opend and she stepped out. She could see Oliver sat in his office at his desk typing away at his computer. She slowly walked forward to his door. Felicity knocked lightly and he looked up. Oliver smiled at her hinting for her to come in. She did just that and stood awkwardly at the door. "Sit down, you don't need to just stand there." She sat down in a chair opposite him. He looked at her, and from the way he looked she could tell he could tell she was nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Just-umm, just a bit nervous."

"Don't be, it's just a talk."

"But we haven't talked since it happened and I'm just, I don't know, just we haven't had a proper conversation, and it feels awkward, 'cos, well I don't really know what to say. If that actually made any sense at all, I don't know." He smiled and gave a slight laugh. "You always seem to amuse me, no matter what. Anyway, were not here to talk about you amusing me, were here to talk about us."

"You said in the letter though, that when I came to your office we didn't have to talk."

"Oh, um, yes, well, do you want to talk?" There was silence between them and then she nodded. "Good. Well, I'll start by saying in person that I'm sorry, because I don't think I have told you in person yet, but I am, I'm really sorry. When I came to get Thea and I sat with you, that just felt normal, natural. I've already told you what happened between me and Sara, and that was the plain truth."

"Does Sara know?"

"About what?"

"That we're not us any more."

"Yes. And in fact she asked me to tell you she is really sorry and it won't happen again, she also said it was her fault."

"But it takes two to make love."

"That's exactly what I told her," he paused and looked at Felicity. She had her hands clasped on her lap and her head was down, her hair falling over her face. Oliver stood up and walked over to her, he moved her chair and squatted down till je was eye level with her. "This isn't the only thing bothering you, is it?" he asked lifting her chin and brushing her hair out of her face. "I can't make her happy."

"Who?"

"Kat," she said with a sob following. Oliver looked out his office and saw a few people watching. He stood up taking her hand and leading her into a meeting room that was tucked away where no one could see. Oliver took her into his arms as she cried on his shoulder. "I- I told h-her I would m-make her h-happy, and, and I…I can't do that, I can't make my girl happy." He started to shh her holding the back of her head in his hand. "What does Kat want?" she didn't answer, but just buried her head deeper into his neck. "Felicity, tell me what she wants."

"She…she wants a dad. And I…I know she wants you to be her dad, 'cos, she…she knows I love you." He sighed and held her tighter. "Will you give me another chance?" he asked stepping back from her but still keeping her in his arms, "just one more chance. I'll try and make you and Kat happy, I promise. Just one more, please. And this time our first date won't end with you being shot, that's if you'll let me take you out. In fact I have VIP tour tickets around the aquarium, for this Saturday, 3 tickets. You know not that it's a coincidence that I have 3 tickets, for the aquarium, but would…" he was cut of by her lips pecking his. "Would you and Kat like to come with me?"

"I'm sure we'd love to," she said before kissing him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**So this will probably be the last chapter of the story but I'm going to leave it so I can continue if I want or just leave it. The reason being is that I feel as if I'm not getting anywhere with the story so yeah… last chapter… enjoy. (Again I do realise the characters are out of character but I did the best as I can) oh and I have no hate towards Olicity its just I didn't really know how to finish it up.**

She pulled up in the aquarium car park. It was busy, very busy. "So it's just me, you and Oliver?" Kat asked when she turned the engine of. "Yeah, us and him."

"Then why's Sara here?" she asked pointing out the window to Oliver and Sara. "Lets go and find out." They got out the car and went over to the pair stood at Oliver's car. "Why's Sara here?" Kat asked. "She wanted to tag along."

"I thought it was meant to be like a date," Felicity said, "I've dressed like it's a date." She wore a deep blue dress that finished above her knees. Her hair was loose hanging in its natural wave over her shoulders. Her glasses were gone and her contacts in place instead. Her shoes were a pump that matched her dress perfectly. "I stressed over what to wear…"

"She did," Kat said. "And you bring the woman you cheated on me with; when you said it would be you and me…"

"And me," Kat added. "I thought you really meant it was like a date. I've had enough of your games, Oliver, you need to grow up. Stop being the billionaire frat boy you where before the island. I've read everywhere that the island has 'changed you' but it hasn't."

"Can I say something?" Kat asked stepping forward. "Fire away, baby, fire away."

"What was the one thing you always told us? You told us to always to be honest, not just to ourselves but to the people around us as well. You told us never to tell a lie, how can we trust you say if you do the exact opposite to what you say?"

"Kat it's just a white lie."

"Another thing you said to us was a lie is a lie, no matter what. Not only did you lie to me but you lied to mum, by bringing along your stupid little whore!"

"Kat!" Felicity shouted giving her a strong stare, "I want to go home," she said wrapping her arms around Felicity's waist. "I've had enough Oliver, I'm taking my girl and I'm leaving. Don't bother moving me up to head of It, because I wont be there, we're moving away."

"Where you going to go."

"Why should we tell you?" Kat said staring at Oliver, "so you can come and ruin my life even more!" she shouted at him getting the attention of a few people in the car park. "How've I ruined your life?"

"You hurt my mum. I trusted you, Sapphire, Leah, Megz, Poppy, Samantha, all trusted you."

"I think we've said enough, baby, let's go," she took Kat's hand and lead her away. "Are we really moving away?"

"No we're just going to Central City for a while; I'm meeting a guy there."

"What's his name?" She asked as she climbed into the car. "Ray Palmer. And maybe if all goes well we can start a fresh life somewhere, forget about everything that's happened."

"How did this all start?"

"With a busy coffee shop." She said as she drove away. "It started with a busy coffee shop."

**So there it is the last chapter. Maybe I'll continue maybe I won't it depends if I can think of anyway to improve it. If you guys want it to continue please tell me how I can continue it because I really don't know. If you want a better story then try reading my other on How I fell in love with Oliver Queen, I'm not bragging but it's a lot better. Till later guys xo**


End file.
